Tiger Talisman
The Tiger Talisman is one of the Twelve Talismans of Shendu. After Shendu was defeated and his powers scattered, the Tiger Talisman was hidden away. Origin When Lo Pei turned Shendu into a statue, the power of spiritual balance separated from Shendu in the form of the Tiger Talisman and was hidden away. It was discovered in a pie during a pie eating competition in the USA. Powers and Abilities The user of the Tiger Talisman gains the Power of Balance. It grants the user the ability to sense the good and evil chi all around the world, It also gives the user wisdom and concentration. When halved, the Talisman also splits the user's Yin (light side) and Yang (dark side) halves into two separate beings, each holding one half of the Talisman. The Talisman halves must be reunited in order to rejoin the two halves of the user's personality and the Talisman. It can be used on more than one character even if it's halved. If the Talisman's activation is interrupted, the user may not split into two separate bodies but instead have the yin and yang personalities divide while still remain fused within a single body. The Talisman can also be used to find the other half on an object. The Tiger Talisman possesses the power of balance. Within each and every one of us lie conflicting forces, yin and yang, light and dark, good and evil. Trivia *Only 3 characters have suffered from the split-personality effect from the Talisman. These characters are: Jackie, Captain Black, and Spring-heeled Jack. **Therefore, out of all the Talismans in the series, the Tiger Talisman has the least amount of users. *Jackie is the only character to suffer from the split personality effect more than once. In fact, it has happened three times. *Hak Foo once attempted to use this Talisman in combat, but was unaware that the Talisman grants spiritual balance, not physical balance. Jade also made the same mistake when first hearing of its properties when she tried to use it to stay balanced on a tower of books. *Unlike the other Talismans, the Tiger Talisman depicts two tigers instead of one, each facing opposite sides, like the Taoist symbol. *In Taoism, Yin represents darkness, femininity and passiveness, while Yang represents light, masculinity and activity. In the series, Yin is called light and Yang is called dark. Otherwise the behavior of the halves of a separated being corresponds with the sides they are called as. *In Tale of the Demon Tail, Jade attached the Tiger Talisman to a halved friendship medallion, somehow causing the other half to be attracted to the Talisman when the two halves come into contact with each other. *The Tiger Talisman not only splits the user into two beings, if any other objects that were already broken into two pieces and one half of the pieces were taken far away, the other half was attached to the Tiger Talisman that isn't split yet, it'll guide the user to where the other half was taken to. That could act like a tracking device where the user can pinpoint the location. And that explains why Jade was able to find Hsi Wu's location when he still had one half of the friendship medallion around his neck. Errors *In The Return of the Pussycat, the Tiger Talisman split in half when it split Jackie. However, later, when the Talisman was used to split Spring-heeled Jack, it was shown to be whole, even though the halves hasn't been put back together. The talisman also remained whole after splitting Spring-Heeled Jack; to put his halves back together, one of the Jacks simply touched the Talisman again, and his light and dark sides were rejoined. Additionally, when the two Jackies agree to reunite, rather than putting the halves of the Talisman together (which was whole in this scene anyway), one Jackie was holding it, and the other placed his hand on the opposite Jackie's shoulder to put them back together. **The talisman also didn't split when it divided Captain Black in Black Magic. In this case, when the two Captain Blacks reunited, light Captain Black had it in his hand, dark Captain Black shook the opposite Black's hand, touching the talisman, which caused them to reunite. *In all other episodes, the Tiger Talisman simply splits in half when activated, and to undo its effects, the two halves are put together. es:Talismán del Tigre Category:Objects Category:Talismans Category:Magic